whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Vacation
Family Vacation 'is the first segment of the eighth episode of the series (and the 15th segment overall). It aired on October 10, 2003 at 11:00 p.m. along with Hair. Synopsis Socks goes on a spring break vacation together with Robot and his family, but Robot's parents have an unusual idea of what a vacation entails. Plot The episode begins with Socks, Mitch, Cubey and Robot playing a game called "Dr. Gunns" at the arcade. Robot breaks the game, causing James Nob to get suspisious. Robot says that he's very stressed. Socks says that it's time for spring break. James Nob finds out they broke the game, and Socks and Robot slowly hide. Mom Unit gives out the definition of vacation. Dad Unit reminds everyone that there's 625.1 kilometers remaining to the destination. Socks realizes that Dad Unit is driving extremely fast. Robot forgets to change his oil, and Mom Unit and Dad Unit force him to hold. Dad Unit eventually stops at a gas station, giving Robot some time to "do some business". A biker tries to get a candy bar, but inserted the dollar to Robot instead. The biker gets angry, and tries to punch Robot, but he escapes. The Joneses then sing "Row Row Row Your Boat", much to Socks's annoyance. At the motel, everyone, even Gramps Unit, are enjoying the vacation, except for Socks. Gramps Unit is "making out" with an ice machine. He accidentally electrocutes the biker from before. Dad Unit is still charging, so Robot has to drive the car. The biker chases them, and rallies a group of bikers to follow them. Dad Unit gets extremely angry at Robot. The bikers try to chase Robot, but fail. Everyone arrives at the destination: the East Meets West Miniature Golf. Socks gets angry, because he can't go to the beach, has to face bikers, gets car sickness, etc. The bikers find Robot and Socks, but they disguise as animatronics. The disguise fails, and the bikers get Robot. Socks shoots at the biker, but it hits Robot. Robot returns the biker's dollar, and the bikers are happy. Robot concludes that he won't have another vacation. At the arcade, Mitch and Cubey say that it's the last day of spring break, and there's only 63 days until summer vacation. Robot gets obsessed, ending the episode. Characters * Robot Jones * Socks * Mom Unit * Dad Unit * Gramps Unit * The bikers (debut) * Mitch * Cubey Gallery ''The gallery can be seen here. Transcript The transcript can be seen here. Trivia General * This is the arcade's first offical appearance (it appeared in the intro). * Randy Savage guest starred as the biker in the episode. * '''Timeline: '''Around March. Cultural References * ''Pac-Man ''- When the game "Dr. Gunns" was destroyed, the infamous level 256 can be seen. * ''Centipede ''- The game can be seen in the arcade, being played by Mitch and Cubey. * ''Tie Fighter''''' - The game can be seen in the arcade. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with gramps unit